Medo e Desejo
by Adriana Snape
Summary: É preciso bem mais que inteligência para compreender os mistérios da alma, do amor. Para entender os medos e desejos que se passam nos corações mais rígidos ás vezes é preciso um toque de magia.


Autor: Adriana Snape  
E-mail: Medo e desejo  
Capa: http://img61.imageshack.us/img61/1438/capamedoedesejobh1.jpg  
Sinopse: É preciso bem mais que inteligência para compreender os mistérios da alma, do amor. Para entender os medos e desejos que se passam nos corações mais rígidos ás vezes é preciso um toque de magia.

Shipper: Segredinhooooo...  
Classificação: NC 15? Slash  
Gênero: Romance  
Linha: 1-"Eu te amo calado,   
Como quem ouve uma sinfonia  
De silêncios e de luz.  
Nós somos medo e desejo,  
Somos feitos de silêncio e som,  
Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..."  
(Certas coisas – Lulu Santos)  
Itens: Sonhos com bônus, Mãos, Flagra, Revelação de um segredo com bônus.  
Observação: Betado por Amandita. 

**Medo e desejo**

Aquele corredor não era muito utilizado, quase ninguém passava por ali. Mas às vezes alguém aparecia, do nada. As duas garotas encostadas ao muro, fingindo esperar o tempo passar, tinham o mesmo pensamento passando por suas cabeças. A bem da verdade, não era exatamente o mesmo pensamento, porque cada uma delas estava pensando na outra. E a outra, pensava na uma. Então cada uma pensava em uma garota diferente: uma na outra.

O primeiro toque foi sutil, no meio de um diálogo em voz baixa.

- Quanto tempo será que ficaremos aqui? – disse a menor, se aproximando da maior com receio de ser ouvida por alguém mais.

- Não sei. Até que alguém apareça – sussurrou a outra. Os lábios da amiga roçando a curva delicada de sua orelha causaram arrepios que a garota nunca havia sentido. Elas estavam muito próximas, o calor que emanava dela podia ser tranqüilamente sentido pela companheira.

Ela ergueu os olhos e notou que sua amiga também não havia se afastado depois de responder à sua pergunta. Sem conseguir se desviar daquele olhar, sentiu dedos macios roçando as costas de sua mão; uma mão ligeiramente maior que a sua encobria seus dedos e emaranhava-se a eles, formando um cálido intercalado que transmitia mais do que apenas paz e segurança.

Ela engoliu em seco ao perceber o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Mas não foi capaz de evitar a proximidade daqueles lábios avermelhados. O rosto de sua amiga era macio, irresistível. Ela ergueu a mão e passou suavemente as costas dos dedos por sua tez rosada. Pousou o indicador sobre o lábio inferior da garota, afastando-o ligeiramente de seu companheiro.

A amiga deixou que ela entreabrisse seus lábios e tocou a ponta daquele dedo fino com a ponta de sua língua úmida. O dedo escorregou até o queixo, onde se encontrou com o polegar. A garota menor não tirava os olhos dos lábios rosados, mas seus dedos contornaram o delicado queixo e circundaram a curva do pescoço. Ao redor, tudo era silêncio.

O momento em que seus lábios tocaram os dela ficaria para sempre gravado em sua mente. Sua boca era muito mais macia do que ela já havia imaginado. Sua pele morna, a penugem que enfeitava os montes rosados de suas bochechas, seus olhos se fecharam para gravar melhor o sabor sem interferência da visão. Pois aquele era um momento para ser degustado, apreciado com todos os sentidos, sem que a onipresente visão nublasse as outras sensações.

A outra garota também estava surpresa com a própria ousadia. Sempre quisera a amiga, sempre a desejara. Já fazia tanto tempo... Mas jamais teria admitido isso em qualquer outra circunstância que não aquela. Ela abriu seus lábios e deixou sua língua correr para dentro da outra boca. Sentiu a mão apertando seu pescoço, pedindo mais. Aproximou seu corpo do corpo da outra garota e enlaçou a cintura dela em um abraço íntimo.

As meninas acharam melhor sair do meio do corredor. O calor estava aumentando, elas sentiam que os anos de mútua atração haviam explodido de repente, ao se encontrarem ali, só as duas numa situação bastante incomum. Então se encostaram a um vão para poder desfrutar melhor do momento com o qual tanto haviam sonhado. Estar nos braços uma da outra era algo até pouco tempo atrás proibido e impensável, e talvez por isso suscitasse tanto desejo.

E agora o sonho estava se concretizando! Elas podiam se olhar nos olhos enquanto se beijavam, as línguas ansiosas saboreando cada pedaço da boca uma da outra. Seus corpos colados contra o muro, a aspereza de um lado contrastando com a maciez do outro. A menina maior sentiu a mão da amiga puxar sua camisa do uniforme de dentro da saia e esgueirar-se para seu interior, em busca de mais proximidade.

A garota mais baixa encontrou logo os montes firmes que estava buscando. Rijos, os seios jovens da amiga se crispavam, excitados pelo toque gentil e proibido das mãos de outra garota. O ventre dela tremia ligeiramente enquanto a jovem deixava sua mão passear ao redor de seu umbigo.

Com a libido completamente desperta, a menina maior enlaçou a amiga com uma das pernas. De pé, encostada no muro, a amiga tirou a mão de sua barriga e deslizou por sua coxa, em direção à saia. Ela sentiu alguma hesitação, mas agora não era a melhor hora para isso. Queria ver até onde a amiga chegaria. Queria aproveitar um dos poucos momentos que estavam sozinhas, longe dos rapazes que tanto atormentavam. Ela sentiu os dedos da amiga invadirem sua calcinha úmida, em busca de seu segredo mais bem guardado. A amiga parecia mais experiente, parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para lhe deixar satisfeita.

A menina menor se deleitava com o corpo e o prazer da amiga. Ela estava gostando! Tudo o que queria era deixá-la satisfeita, sempre. E agora conseguia. Ela gemia e tremia em seus dedos, a perna levantada enlaçando sua cintura, o seio arrepiado em sua mão. Lábios colados. Olhos vidrados.

Um barulho repentino tirou as duas garotas do enlevo em que se encontravam. O maldito Harry Potter, sempre ele, andando por ali! O que aquele garoto tinha para fazer naquele maldito corredor logo naquela hora?? Será que ele havia visto alguma coisa?

Elas se afastaram rapidamente e derrubaram uma pesada balança que haviam deixado sobre uma reentrância do muro. Era o combinado com Draco. O estúpido Weasley tentou parar para ajudar, mas ambas agarraram o que puderam e saíram correndo dali, antes que o efeito da poção polissuco acabasse.

Entrando com urgência no vestiário masculino, sem ninguém por perto para ver, Crabbe e Goyle encontraram suas roupas de rapazes como haviam deixado, meio dobradas sobre um banco. Sentindo os músculos estufarem as pequenas vestes femininas, eles imediatamente se despiram, mal olhando um para o outro. O efeito da poção havia terminado. Tudo voltaria ao que era antes.

Entretanto, um brilho furtivo nos olhos do amigo fez Goyle pensar que talvez não. Talvez alguma coisa houvesse mudado para sempre. Crabbe sorriu timidamente. Sem graça.

- A gente...

- É... – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Então ficaram quietos, sorrindo. Ambos se sentiam meio bobos, mas não podiam evitar. Eles sabiam o que havia acontecido, eram cúmplices de um segredo que Malfoy nem imaginava.

Finalmente tinham algo que era só deles.

FIM


End file.
